I Need to Know
by DiegoRedeemedLover
Summary: "Why do my memories start with a storm?" Ellie ponders her feelings about Manny and her past in the sequel. First songfic. Song from the film Barbie: Island Princess. Pairing: Mellie. We really should use that name for them more often...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Manny or Ellie. They belong to Blue Sky Studios. :( Or the Song **_**I Need to Know **_**, from_ Barbie as the Island Princess_, which is a very great movie. You should watch it! It belongs to Mattel Rhapsody. Also, Songfics are **not** as easy as they look!^^  
**

Also, here's a link to the Original Song from the movie, Barbie As the Island Princess, just in case any one is interested. It's _gorgeous_, by the way. I highly recommend it.

h t t p : / / w w w. youtube . com / watch? v=v6dBfXHEWjU Just take out the spaces, and you can get to the song. :)

I withal recommend watching only the part with the girl singing and not the duo sequence or the prince's solo. It's the girl's solo that I find completely resonant with how Ellie's experiences with Manny in the sequel.

I have also long considered making a Youtube video set to this song about Mellie, as the images in the song match Ellie's confusion and desire to learn about who she truly is perfectly. Who knows, if I get a Youtube account, I might just make that happen... ^^

XXXXXXX

_**I Need to Know**_

Ellie's Feelings on meeting – and knowing – Manny.

* * *

_Why is the land I come from? _

_Who lives where I was born? _

_...  
_

I take Crash and Eddie aside as the mammoth – why does that cause a tingle of joy within me? – Talks to his friends. I so yearn to go with them, to accept the sloth's invitation, to see this …. Mammoth. Oh, how I want to know _him_!

My brothers don't possess my eagerness, though, unfortunately. Crash is the worst. I'm so very confused, mixed-up inside… yet still I know I must go. And my brothers are coming with me, whether they like it or not!

...

_Why do my memories start with a storm? What if I have a family, somewhere beyond the sea. _

_Could there be someone there missing me? _

_Tell me why I'm sleeping and my heart is leaping inside me! _

_Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide? _

Ever since I met Manfred, or _Manny_ as Sid introduced him to me, I've thought more and more of my past. Of the storm…. of the blizzard that landed me with my possum family… and a possum myself. But now I start to wonder if there's something more to me- but what is it? I can't explain anything anymore. But, in spite of my perplexity, one thought rises above the rest. I have to go with Manny! I need to know!

...

_Why does he look through circles? _

_Why does he hide his feet? _

Manny did something strange today – totally unexpected. We were just walking along side by side, and he starts telling me about mammoths! He was not getting across to me; because _I'm_ a possum and will _remain_ one; no _crazy_ mammoth is going to tell me otherwise.

He glanced down at the dry, hard brown earth. My footprint stood out sharp and clear. Manny slowly placed his over mine. It matched perfectly. My head whirled with confusion. Now what does _this_ mean? I cannot puzzle it out.

...

_Why do I feel so shy when we meet? _

To cover up my confusion and shyness, I bumped him playfully on the head, exclaiming "You're a possum, too!" then walked on, followed by my brothers. But in my heart, I wished I hadn't acted so childish- so like a …. _Possum_. But this is the only way I know, and I'm sticking with it.

Yet I remember standing next to him, feeling _secure_ for once in my scared, sorry possum life, and all my resolve crumbles to smithereens. Inside, my heart cries. But on the outside, I'm all bright and cheery. Hiding… again.

...

_Is this the tree he sleeps in? What can he see from there? _

_Could there be new horizons to share? _

_All these questions keep churning and burning and turning inside me _

_What are these feelings I feel when he's here by my side? _

_...__  
_

Manny opened up the willow trees with his trunk. Somehow, somewhere I knew this place.

"I know this place," I whispered, lumbering in as Manny followed behind me. I stared at a tree branch. In my mind, snow shrouded it.

I walked further in, my heart racing. One large willow, shaped like a mammoth, stood in the center of the forest. The flashback struck me with the force of a blow. In my mind's eye, I saw a small orangish calf, calling for someone- anyone. But there was no answer.

The calf found shelter under the large willow. Snow cascaded down in droplets. The calf glanced up. A mother possum, with two twin boys, was smiling at her. The calf hastily got to her feet, looking up at the possum family happily. She was no longer alone.

I came out of my trance, my eyes wide with understanding, realization. I glanced up, seeing Manny standing between the tree sentinels. My heart thudding violently in my chest, I strode over to him, stopping short at a mammoth footprint, and then pressed my own foot inside.

Manny stared at me, love and joy beaming in his eyes. _He had always loved me, even when I was a possum_, I realized. _He had loved me __**for me. **_I met his gaze, no longer hiding within myself. I knew _who_ I was now. I knew I had been right to follow my heart, to go with him. I had found _myself_ by knowing him…. I was free.

...

_(Chorus) _

_I need to know these answers_

_I need to find my way_

_Seize my tomorrow_

_Learn my yesterday_

_I need to take these chances_

_Let all my feelings show_

_Can't tell what waiting_

_Still I need to go… _

_I need to know_

_

* * *

_

I just **had to **write this. I hope I got both of them right, as this was my first "real" practice story after discovering the site, and naturally I chose to write first one of the hardest genres! :P

Review?


End file.
